Xavier's Battle: AfterMath
by Assassincity500
Summary: The sequel to my original story, Xavier's Battle is here and it seems not all is great in the worlds.
1. Chapter 1

**Here we go again with the story's new installment.  
**

**Takes place only 2 days after the Zenkar war.  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for my oc's Xavier, Neva, and Xavier's friends.  
**

**Xavier's Battle: Aftermath   
**

* * *

"Xavier, Fleet #26 in the Kingdom Hearts universe has gone dark," "Kevin, status report on the missing Fleet, any ideas what's going on yet". Just then Adrian came in through the door to the brig of the ship, "Xavier, we've lost 16 more fleets in the Last Airbender universe". This came as a shock to Xavier,"and the council wishes to see you on vid chat in the comm room". "I'll be there in a sec," Xavier started to think about what could be happening, he then left to go to the comm room. "Let's see wha- ugh" knocked out as soon as he entered the comm room.

When he came to he found that he was blindfolded, and was bound to the ground in some chains. "Hello, anyone there, YO, he-" "Xavier .E.V, do you know why you are here". "How should I know, plus where am I anyway," "You are in the presence of the eriltsoi, and sorry for having you blindfolded and chained, but we need to know will need to know if you co-operate with us before unchaining you and removing the blindfold". "I guess i'll have to co-operate, I mean I don't need another war with all the Fleets gone missing," "Ah, yes the Fleets, you should know that there's a doppleganger(Someone that looks like you but is the exact opposite) of you that has been destroying those fleets of yours and that's why the council has called you to a vid chat".

"I'm sorry, but i'm still gonna go and see if you're telling the truth, now then if you'll unchain me and remove this blindfold i'll be going". "Fine, but be careful around the council," someone went up to Xavier and removed the blindfold and unchained him. Xavier then just walked out the back door, and used instant transmission to get back to his team. As soon as he appeared back on the ship there were Ak47's pointed at him, "Xavier, You are officially under arrest for crimes against your own fleets," even Xavier's team were in chains. He acted quick and performed a forbidden spell, "Forbidden spell 138, oblivion's explosion," he exploded the whole place, but put a barrier around him and his team.

Around him lay unconscious bodies of the soldiers that threatened him and his team. "Xavier, why would you do that, have you really betrayed the universe, has the power gone to your head or some-" "Can you shut up Sarah, I didn't betray anyone, but I can't explain it here, now let's get to our star fighters". Xavier led them over to the star fighter's knocking out every single guard that was in their way, they arrived at the star fighter's only to meet Neva. "Neva, are you gonn-" "Xavier, shut up, you know I wouldn't betray you no matter what, now go i'll distract any guards that try to hurt you and then i'll catch up to you later, now go," from behind them in the halls they could hear footsteps heading their way. Xavier got everybody into their ships only to see his doppleganger try to attack Neva, he got in front of the attack and took it head on, now there was a huge gash in his chest.

(P.S. From now on i'll be using p.o.v.(Point of view)) **Xavier's p.o.v.**

I couldn't believe what was happening, everything had gone to shit since the morning. 'Now what'll I do, I can't move, what did his blade do to me'. "XAVIER!," I felt hands on my body, I couldn't see anything, but I knew by the aura that the person was giving off that it was Neva. Everything's going dark, no I can't black out yet, I need to stay awake. I awoke to the feeling of something wet hitting my cheek, "What's going on, ugh, where are we," "-GASP- Xavier, you're awake thank you so much for being alive," Neva said as she crushed him in a bear hug.

"Neva, can't breathe here," she let him go, "Oh, i'm sorry, I mean I thought that I had lost you for a second there, I mean as soon as we got out of there your pulse almost disappeared, please never do something so risky like that again". "Oh, ya, so where are we," "We're on your planet hiding in the underground base that you abandoned a few years ago, remember". "Yeah, I remember, oh yeah, how are the others and where are they," "They've been waiting outside the door for sometime now, waiting for you to wake up, and a few of them seemed shaken up at seeing what happened to you, some of them even blamed me". "They blamed you, let me talk to them, you did nothing wrong Neva, there's nothing wrong with trying to help, in fact it's more my fault than anyone's, i'm the one that's at fault, i'm the one that decided to drag all of you into this, and don't try to change my mind, i'm gonna go and talk them out of blaming you, now go get some rest," "hmph, fine". Neva left the room and then I left and all my friends went up to me, "Xavier, are you ok," "Ya, i'm okay, and Neva told me an interesting fact about you guys".

"Tell me, what gives you the right to judge my friend, that you barely know, what happened over there happened now get over it, we just have to focus on getting that doppleganger back so that he doesn't cause anymore trouble, now I don't want to hear anymore about this subject," "But, Xavier, you can't really believe that Neva isn't a liabi-" "I said shut up, now shut your mouth before I shut it for you, Brandon". I left the room to find where they had docked the star fighter's, 'damn, why is it happening now, I didn't think he would come out again for at least 4 more years, guess i'll have to seal him away again, just like last time,' "And just what do you mean like last time, Xavier," it was Neva, "Or have you forgotten that I can read minds, now what's really going on". "*sigh* Guess the secret's up, well, remember 2 years ago when I had to go on a mission by myself and I didn't tell anyone," "Yep, everyone was pissed off at you for going alone and coming back with fatal injuries". "Well, the mission was to go to a facility on a remote planet in the Star Wars universe, when I got there I found that the facility was in pieces, after I searched the place I was attacked by someone who looked exactly like me, I decided to call him E.X., which stands for Evil Xavier, and short story of the battle is that I ended up having to seal him away because he was almost as strong as me and was getting stronger by the minute". "After that I talked to the council on whether to reveal what happened, and they said that it would remain a secret unless he ever returned, and now we may be in trouble, I don't know how strong he is, especially when he struck me down with just one strike of his blade".

"I know the name of his Zanpakuto too, it's Debabou(Knife), just like mine, except the bankai is different, it's Zetsumei Debabou(Death Knife), and another secret is that we'll have another guest joining and his zanpakuto name is Debabou, bankai, Go-ruden Debabou(Golden Knife), his name is GX, it stands for Good Xavier, another clone but this one turned out good". "Now let's go and get ready for GX's arrival". Neva and I went to go get ready for the arrival leaving the GX's arrival a mystery to the others. I felt a presence that i've never felt before, I turned around to see a replica of me that i'd never seen. "Who are you," "My name is O.C.X, Stands for original cloned Xavier, zanpakuto name is seiyuuki(Monkey), bankai is Kashou seiyuuki(Singing Monkey), pleased to meet you".

"So, how were you made, I don't remember ever meeting you," "That's because i'm the very first clone of you that was mad when you first gained your powers, now my powers are almost as strong as yours". "Well, if that's true, then whose side are you on, and by the way how long are you gonna keep time frozen like this," I had only noticed that time had stopped when I saw that Neva's foot was still in the air. "I'll unfreeze it after we finish talking, i'm on your side, I was sent here originally by the council thinking that I would defeat you instead of help you was a mistake on their part". "So, are we done talking so you can unfreeze time and you can meet the team, oh but first we'll trick them, have me go in first and then you come in making them think something crazy, now go hide while I distract Neva". "Sure," he walked away from me and as soon as I turned around Neva was glaring at me like I was a maniac, "You really have forgotten to hide your memories, huh, XAVIER," I ran as soon as she started yelling my name.

I ran into the room filled with my friends only to be tackled by Neva and everyone to see O.C.X. and think it was E.X. . The others all released their zanpakuto at seeing this person, I got in their way, "Xavier why are you protecting the enemy, it's E.X, now step out of the w-" "No, you are so wrong, his name is, O.C.X, he was the very first clone of me, he will debrief you on what's really going on out there". I knew that I must have had a really serious face on me because everyone tensed up. I left the room and left the facility to see the first glimpse of daylight since the Zenkar war. What I saw in the daylight was fucked up, I saw E.X's Army marching in the street.

'Why, how did this happen without us noticing this,' I looked to my right and saw a kid about 7 years old, talking to his mom. "Mommy, who is this Xavier person, is he bad, is this happening because of him". I couldn't believe it, the last time a war hit home was in the Zenkar war, in fact the only other war that hit this was the Xemnas war. I hid back in the bunker, wondering if this was really my fault and was this the only planet that got hit. Then it hit me, everything would get worse unless I get the original team back, but how, they're all on their own planets in the far off galaxies.

I ran back and found that G.X, had gotten here while I had been up there seeing what was happening. From the looks I got I guess everybody was wondering if they could trust me or not. Neva went up to me and said "Xavier we know about how you've suffered, but as soon as I read your mind when you got back in here I couldn't believe it". "You're trying to figure out how to bring your original team back, but that's not such a great idea, especially what happened to you because of them". "I don't care Neva, they only did that because of what was happening, and I still managed to pull through that war without them, but now we need their power again". "Xavier is this about _her,_ and don't try to lie to me, i'll know if you're lying".

Just then Sarah and Lindsey both asked at the same time "And who would _her_ be". I looked at the both of them, "_Her _would be a very close friend of mine that was forced to leave my original team because of the council, and the team's never been the same since she left". "Before in the Zenkar War no one was able to reach her for any reason, it was probably because she was busy with another mission since i'm one of the only one's that knows how to get to her planet". "So, what's her name," "One more thing, She's Neva's twin, and her name is, Nita". "Xavier, why do you have to go get Nita anyway, what about me, what about my power, isn't my power strong enough to power that team weapon from your old team".

"No, Neva, only Nita has the power to control it, anyone that hasn't worked with this type of power as long as she has would be incinerated immediately". "That's why you've never seen me use it, i'm not the one that was able to control it, the whole time it was Nita". I started to walk away from everybody when my friends got in my way. "Why do you stop me, I need to go make a call and see if she still trusts me or not". "Why, why do you not trust Neva to do this she is as capable as her sister isn't she".

"You would never understand the difference in power between them, and their strategies are also different, you see Neva is one that likes using stealth attacks, and Nita uses head on attacks, Nita for some reason was always stronger and faster than Neva". "If you all saw her fighting then you would know why we need her". I then walked away wondering why they thought I didn't trust Neva, she's the one that's had my back longer than anyone. I grabbed the communicator that she had left me in case the council ever let her come back and called her. "Hello," I heard on the other line come from a her soft voice that she's somehow kept, "Hey, Nita, it's me Xavier, the council may not approve this but they've branded me a traitor anyway, so you want to put the team back together, or do you still want to battle those boring battles that you call them".

"ha, you really know me, huh, I guess but how will we get Xidig, Nexata, Lilos, and Venuk". "We're gonna have to meet them at their planets to pick them up since i've still kept in touch with them all this time, now i'm coming to your planet and we'll go from there to get the others on their planets". "Ok, i'll seeya here soon," "Yeah, seeya," I hung up and went to the others to find that everyone had been eavesdropping on me and Nita, I know because they were holding an interceptor in their hands. "And what gives you the right to eavesdrop on me and Nita, do you guys really not trust her only based off of whatever Neva told you". "Look that was back then, and if you've forgotten Neva, she was under the control of the enemy in the Xemnas war or have you forgotten".

"No, I didn't know, no one ever told me anything, I thought she attacked you because she had defected to the enemy team, but I guess I didn't know anything". With that she left and the others all glared at me. The first one to speak was Jessica, "Nice going Xavier, you just can't shut up at all and realize how she feels on this can you," "You know what Jessica, you should really shut up and realize that I can't get as close as Neva wants me to be to her, I just can't especially when it would put her in more danger than she already is". "That's why i'm always acting like this, because I can't afford to be compromised with feelings or anything in these type of moments". "Now all of you get ready because unless you want to hold down the front lines on this planet, you can come with me and help get the team together". With that I left them thinking about what to do and about what I had just said.

'This is just great, she just has to feel this way at this type of time'. I ran around the corner only to be tackled by an old friend. "Xidig, what the hell are you doing in the underground base," I only then noticed the others that he brought with him, "Wait a minute, you brought everyone". "That's right, you see, right after you called Nita, she called us and picked us all up because she didn't want to have to wait and thought of this as a present for letting her come back onto your team". "That's right Xavier, you should be grateful that I did this in so little time," "And I am grateful, now let's go and get you guys acquainted to the others".

* * *

**Goddam, this is the first time that i've decided to make a chapter this long since my other story that i'm working on to release right after this story**

**Well, the next chapter is gonna be an authors note, on how Xavier's original team all look like, and don't worry everyone from the games and movies and animes that are supposed to be in this will be in it later in the real chapter 3 where it all returns back to the story instead of the explanation of how everybody looks like.  
**

**Seeya next time.  
**


	2. Chapter 2 Author's note

** Author's Note**

Xidig's description: Gender:Boy, Black eyes, a Z scar on his face, mohawk, blood red hair, biker jacket, black shirt, and black jeans with blood red stripes on the sides, 5ft 11in and blood red shoes, Zanpakuto: Koorogi(Cricket) Bankai: Koodori Koorogi(Dancing Cricket)

Nita: Gender:Girl, long black hair that hangs down, green eyes, a / scar on her left hand, blue game informer shirt, green jeans, and green shoes, 5ft 8in, Zanpakuto:Koorogi(Cricket) bankai: Zetsumei Koorogi(Death Cricket)

Nexata: Gender: Girl, long silver hair that hangs down, blue eyes, Gray rock band shirt, silver jeans, and silver shoes, 5ft 10 in, Zanpakuto: Kusari(Chain) Bankai: Zetsumei Kusari(Death Chain)

Lilos: Gender: Boy, Zanpakuto: Seiyuuki(Monkey) Kibatsu Seiyuuki(Striking Monkey), Black hair sticks up, silver eyes, black T-shirt that says in red letters; Hell on Earth, silver jeans, and grey shoes, 6ft 2in.

Venuk:Zanpakuto: Seiyuuki(Monkey) Bankai: Zetsumei Seiyuuki(Death Monkey), Gender: Boy, Green hair in a bed hair style, blue shirt that has green letters that say; everything burns, grey eyes, grey jeans, blue shoes, 6ft 4in


End file.
